


I'll Come Back

by Aeqour_Florus



Series: Nayuren week 2020 [1]
Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, NayuRen Week 2020, Shounen-ai, Yaoi, nyrn week 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27662554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeqour_Florus/pseuds/Aeqour_Florus
Summary: This isn't exactly going by the prompt, but I just wanna start with something so here it is. Let's start Nayuren week 2020 shall we.
Relationships: Asahi Nayuta/Nanahoshi Ren
Series: Nayuren week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2022682
Kudos: 9





	I'll Come Back

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't exactly going by the prompt, but I just wanna start with something so here it is. Let's start Nayuren week 2020 shall we.

In a land different from our civilization. Where beastmen are living, as far as I know there are 3 different types: the Alphas, Betas, and Omegas. The Alphas considered as the top, capable of fighting and masculine. The Betas are like what normal people are, can do what there task, nothing special. The Omegas are one of the very interesting ones, whether they are male or female they can bear a child, they are very feminine, they are the most fragile other than the other two. But that is what makes this interesting. This is the story of the prince. The alpha Nayuta and his childhood friend who is secretly a omega Ren.

《Childhood》  
"Nayuta-kun!!!!!" Ren shouted

"Ren!" Nayuta shouted as a greeting

"Wanna play?" Nayuta asked

"Un! Let's play." Ren replied

They play all day all night they are always together. Their parents know what they are doing they doing together. Nayuta was the prince of the kingdom, while Ren is the son of a duke. Their parents are friends so they are most likely to keep in touch.

"Ren! Your the only friend I have so don't ever leave without me." Nayuta said to Ren while they are resting. 

"Why would I leave you? I promise so you shouldn't leave me as well." With that Ren's eyes started to tear up.

Nayuta was trying to calm Ren down, he always knew that Ren is always emotional and can't hold his tears if it comes to Nayuta and he will until Nayuta promised something to him.

"I promise" Nayuta said to Ren.

《2 years later they are 6 years old now.》

"Nayuta! You will study at the another country, the country is very well with their academics. You'll be studying there until you turn 11." Nayuta's father said to him. 

"What!? Father why?" Nayuta asked his father.

"You'll be able to learn more to handle this country someday. You'll be leaving in two days. No more questions." Nayuta's father said.

《Tomorrow》

"Ren I have something to tell you." Nayuta said while looking down.

Ren cried, the moment Nayuta said that to him.

"Nayuta-kun will you leave me? Please don't go! I need you" Ren said to him

"I can't I need to go. I'll meet you again soon okay? Wait for me Ren." Nayuta said as he walked away" 

Years passed they are now 11 years old. Nayuta is coming back to the country, as expected for an Alpha his stature is getting good unlike what he looks like 5 years ago. Ren on the other hand, as an omega he didn't change much, yes he grew taller but nothing changed. Before, Ren hid the fact that he was an omega to Nayuta but now that their senses have grown maybe he can't hide it anymore.

"Nayuta-kun is here now?!" Ren asked his Mother.

"Yes, he is in the palace now. His father invited us to event to celebrate." Ren's mother explained.

"What time is it?!" Ren asked.

"Oh! You're very excited to see Nayuta? We'll go there at 5:00 okay? Be ready Ren." His mother replied.

《The Palace》

"Woah! I haven't been to an event in our kingdom in a while" Nayuta said while looking at the room

"You can savor this feeling, after all you've been gone for 5 years" His mother said.

"Is Ren's family gonna go here too?" Nayuta asked.

"Yes, we invited them to come since your father knows how good friend you and Ren is." His mother replied.

《The event》

"Ren! Come on we'll be late." His father said.

"Yes father, I'm about to finish" Ren replied.

The event has started. Many nobles that is in good terms with the king and queen had come for the celebration. To no surprise the event was Nayuta coming back after 5 years of studying abroad.

Nayuta is looking for Ren while greeting the other nobles. He wanted to find Ren for something and to apologize too. He found Ren at the balcony, bathing in the moonlight. Nayuta felt flustered with how Ren looked. 

"Ren!" 

"Nayuta-kun!"

"Ren I have something to tell you. Come with me." 

"Where will we go Nayuta-kun?"

"Just follow me."

"Okay."

They were at the back of the palace where they usually play before, but they never knew how beatiful this place looked at night.

"Ren I have something to confess."

"Me too, I have something to confess to Nayuta-kun." 

"You go first Ren"

"Um- I have been hiding this from you even when we are a child. I'm actually an omega."

"I know."

"Eh!? I've been hiding it all those time and you still found out"

"I can smell you, you know"

"Why didn't you tell me?" 

"Cause I know you've been hiding it. Let's go back to the topic."

"Ren. Will you mary me?"

"Of course I will if it's you Nayuta-kun"  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"And that is how me and your father, the king met."

They are now the king and queen of the kingdom. They are living in the palace now. When they came back to the event, where Nayuta's and Ren's parents are waiting there. They were shocked when they saw Ren with a ring and Nayuta confessed to their parents and told the truth. In the end they lived happily with their child.

~The End~


End file.
